Ghost Race
__TOC__ This night some noise in professor's study woke Alfred up. He went there: the window was wide open and a short guy in dark clothes was sweeping the room. As soon as he noticed the butler he dropped the bag and ran away... Failed attempt to steal opens for us a mysterious story about legendary racers. Meet a young lady Veronica and learn her role in the happening events! Another invention of Professor Bellows will help you to organize the race of the century! The reward is right at the tape! Visit to Veronica Butler Alfred: The thief agreed to meet me if I bring all the things he needs. He also demands me to find someone called Veronica the racer on the streets, get from her the number place of the garage where the meeting is to take place, and the garage key... Please help me to fulfil thief's requests... *You need 3 Garage Number from Veronica the Racer (Secrets of Paris) *Get 3 Garage Key from Veronica the Racer *Assemble the Thief Lure Melissa: Great job! I hope we will finally catch the thief: he will be waiting for Melissa to bring everything he tried to steal in the garage, right where we will be waiting for him! Unexpected Meeting Butler Alfred: The thief seems to see through the trick. And tried to trick us instead - Melissa was welcomed be a dragon in the garage. Try to chase him away so we will be able to inspect the garage... *Organize an expedition and feed the dragon *Explore the Garage. Butler Alfred: Dragon withdrew... Now we can enter the garage and inspect it. I hope it will help us to find out the thief's identity and his reasons for trying to steal oold professor's inventions. Expedition 'Required' *5 Cup with Plasma *5 Gravitation Beverage *5 Vector Diagrams *5 Event Horizan 'Dragon' 'Rewards' Treatment Plans Butler Alfred: Veronica believes that spirit of recently dead Prosper Line entered the car of her rival. She thinks Bellow's inventions will help her win and ear money for her father's treatment: doctors have already prepared the documents - Veronica will show them to you... *You need 3 Medical Agreements from Veronica the Racer *Get 3 Examination Results from Veronica the Racer *Assemble the Witness for Words Butler Alfred: Veronica's words are proven by your discoveries. We will not call the police. Yes, the girls did the wrong thing trying to steal professor's inventions but she did not know there was another way. We will help her win the race! Ghost Racer Astronomer Andrew: I have seen a ghost! I hardly believe it but I can't deny the obvious... The ghost was dressed in racer's costume. He entered the garage right through the closed door. And phenomena raged immediately... We need to do something with them! *Chase away any phenomena from the Garage Butler Alfred: Good you stilled the phenomena! They only cause trouble. I think ghost racer was trying to obstruct Veronica. I recognized him by a photo in an old newspaper - it was Prosper Line. The man who caused Veronica's father paralysis... Sure Victory Melissa: It never rains but it pours! Veronica doubts her strength and wants to quit the race! She has taken all fuel away from the garage. Get it back, assemble the modernized engine and persuade her to start the race! For the sake of her father! Time is running out! *You need 3 Racing Fuels from Veronica the Racer *Get 3 Nitrous Oxides from Veronica the Racer *Assemble the Modernized Engine Melissa: You know how to solve problems! And right in time: the race has just begun. Look, Veronica already gained the lead! Wow! Look, look, Prosper Line's ghost is grabbing the wheel! Vain efforts: they will not win this time! Veronica is way ahead. Screw Nuts Get the reward! and status. If you're short before levelling up and still have , make sure to use your energy up before opening the chest.}} Reward: Racer's Chest The Racer's Chest contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (25) *Pearls: 1 Pouch (250) *Tarra Cards: Silver (150), Gold (100) *Energy: 1 , 1 *Runes: Large Maya Master Set (2) *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 , 15 *Charges: Random (10) * : 40.000 * : 1000 *Trophy: Legend Return Items to Get (Garage) Search Thingies Ghost Race